


i'm sorry.

by chocolatecherub



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecherub/pseuds/chocolatecherub
Summary: Lavi comes in the middle of the night to serenade Lenalee after a fight. Fluffy fluff for the Lavi/Lenalee soul.





	i'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something lighthearted. I really want to get back into writing so scribbling something like this helps me feel creative again. Hope you enjoy! ❤️

"Get out of my backyard, Lavi!"

Her voice was hushed, afraid that she'd wake her brother and neighbors for having to yell at her unconventional red-head at 2AM. Lavi held an obviously aged boombox above his head, it was a surprise she could hear the music playing from it. 

"Love! I get so lost, sometimes! Days pass and this emptine—"  
"Cut it out! You're going to wake up my brother with your nonsense." She hissed.  
"It's not nonsense. It's Sixteen Candles."  
"...You don't even know what movie you're doing!"  
"Okay, I don't, but I know it has John Cusack and you love it and I'd do anything you love to make you happy right now."

Lenalee watched him a moment, her mouth twisted in an expression he couldn’t read from the distance. Their was only silence as she shut her window and closed the shades. A slow sigh escaped him and he felt his resolve wavering as he lowered the boombox to his side. A sinking feeling lumped at the bottom of his throat as he watched the window, hoping she'd open the curtains again, but she didn't. 

"Guess you really did it this time, idiot." Lavi muttered. He'd just begun to turn around when he heard the faint creak of the backyard door opening. The light to the door lit up above as Lenalee stepped out the house. She quietly closed the door behind her and made her way over to him. Her expression was still so unreadable. Did she come down to tell him to buzz off? Was she really that mad? His throat felt dry as he tried to swallow his anxiety.

He half expected her to push him off the lawn, but she didn’t. Her arms found their way around his waist and she pressed her cheek against his chest.

“The movie is Say Anything.” She muttered.  
He blinked and stifled a nervous laugh, returning her embrace and running his hand through her hair. 

“I’m sorry, Lena. I really am.” He sighed, pulling back to look down at her. Lavi lifted her chin and pressed his forehead against hers. The faintest smile lifted the corners of her lips and she pressed a kiss to his nose. “I know, I forgive you.” Lavi returned the kiss with a few tender ones to her cheek and lips. 

“..Since you don’t know the movie you’re trying to re-enact, lets watch it together tomorrow.”  
“Deal.”

Lavi paused a moment, a quizzical look upon his features. 

“What’s wrong?” She raised a brow.  
“Are you sure that it’s not Sixteen Candles?”  
“I’m sure. Where did you get this boom box?”  
“I’m pretty sure it’s Yuu’s.”

They both shared a look, mulling over the scene that would erupt if Kanda found out his roommate had touched his things without asking.

“You’d better get that back.”  
“Agreed.”


End file.
